<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>За главного by AveZhuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513949">За главного</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk'>AveZhuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отправляясь на переговоры, Гамабунта оставляет старшего сына за главного</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>За главного</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты уверен в своем решении?<br/>      Внутри бумажного фонарика хрустко бился пойманный светлячок — и больше не было звуков. На гору Мьёбоку опускалась ночь: в домах у подножья зажигались огни, жабы выходили на свои маленькие террасы за пиалой чая и степенной предсонной беседой. Дом гама-оябуна располагался выше — там, где он мог бы окидывать свою вотчину отеческим взором, и там, где его исполинские габариты никому не мешали.<br/>      Гамабунта курил, краем глаза наблюдая за старшим сыном. Младшего он отправил спать уже давно: ласковый и послушный Гаматацу клюнул на прощание отца в щеку, обнял брата и оставил их наедине — его в семейные дела Гамабунта не посвящал. Для младшего он мог позволить себе быть просто любящим отцом, а Гамакичи…<br/>      Гамакичи пора было встретиться со своим оябуном.<br/> — Я уверен, папа.<br/>      Гамабунта выпустил из ноздрей две тонкие струйки дыма и затянулся снова.<br/> — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты отправился со мной, — признался он, — здесь может остаться Гамахиро. Но я уважаю твое решение.<br/>      Гамакичи чуть опустил напряженные плечи: неужели боялся, что отец ему откажет?<br/> — У людей неспокойно, — Гамакичи подлил себе чая. — Тебя в любой момент могут попытаться призвать, и я хотел бы выйти вместо тебя.<br/> — Проблемы людей касаются нас очень косвенно. И за меня все еще может выйти Гамахиро.<br/>      Гамакичи поднял на него умоляющий взгляд. Гамабунта вздохнул.<br/>      Ему стоило гордиться сыном: Гамакичи вырос могучей жабой и с готовностью принял на себя часть отцовских обязанностей. Неистов в бою, неутомим в обучении — и даже покровительственная нежность к младшему брату ясно говорила Гамабунте, что он вырастил достойного преемника. Жабы Мьёбоку любили Гамакичи: и озорного сорванца, и свирепого воина — так что же, что не дает старому оябуну покоя?<br/>      Его преданность.<br/> — Я знаю, ты привязался к этому мальчишке, Наруто. Хочешь помочь ему в его глупой человеческой войне?<br/>      И по тому, как Гамакичи вскинулся, Гамабунта обреченно понял, что попал в самую точку.<br/>      Наруто. Дрянной мальчишка, худший из учеников Джирайи. Сильный, но глупый, бестолковый, непочтительный. Сам Гамабунта его терпел исключительно из уважения к памяти старого друга — и из-за того, что тот по мере сил заботился о маленьких Кичи и Тацу. Которых, конечно, сам же и призывал из-за собственной глупости, но по крайней мере не оставлял без защиты.<br/>      За это Гамабунта-отец не отказывал парню в призыве. Но Гамабунта-оябун не разбрасывался помощью.<br/>      Он сохранял мальчишке жизнь, и с удовольствием не имел бы с ним больше никакого дела, если бы его старший сын неожиданно не привязался к человеческому ребенку. Гамабунта еще не решил, величайший ли это его педагогический провал или победа.<br/> — Твоя преданность другу, — продолжил он, выбивая из чаши кисеру пепел, — делает тебе честь, Гамакичи. Но ты принадлежишь Мьёбоку. Не забывай об этом.<br/> — Я не забывал, — Гамакичи упрямо мотнул головой. — Я ведь буду здесь, папа. Вместо тебя.<br/>      Гамабунта чуть усмехнулся: изящное решение. Ожидать призыва и при этом делать вид, будто присматриваешь за домом. Бесполезная, но безобидная маленькая ложь, простительная ребенку.<br/>      А будущему оябуну?<br/>      Табак для кисеру Гамабунта нарезал сам — на полоски тоньше человеческого волоса. Ему нравилась ритуальность процесса и то, как легко табак скатывается в шарик между пальцами прежде, чем загореться в чаше трубки. Пара минут на забивку — лишняя пара минут молчаливого размышления.<br/> — Смерть Манды растревожила змеиное гнездо Рьючидо — старый мудак не оставил наследника. Оно, наверное, и к лучшему: если бы его потомство было хотя бы вполовину таким же поганым, как отец, я бы просто не выдержал вести с ними дел. Ты не знал Манду, но просто поверь: даже кошелек из его кожи сочился бы ядом и пытался укусить, — (Гамакичи улыбнулся нехитрой шутке). — Не знаю, как Рьючидо пытался решить эту проблему: мы не вмешиваемся во внутренние дела других регионов, и не вмешивались бы и сейчас, если бы… — Гамабунта затянулся, — если бы на его место не объявился второй Манда.<br/>      Гамакичи нахмурился и чуть склонил голову. Гамабунте стоило посвящать больше времени политической подковке своего сына, но это был тот нередкий случай, когда отец в нем победил оябуна. Его дети росли счастливыми в своем незнании: игривые крохи на попечении целой горы, — и ни одна жаба Мьёбоку не смела его за это осуждать. Достаточно того, что он сам себя теперь осуждал.<br/> — Второй Манда — необыкновенная тварь во всех смыслах, — продолжил Гамабунта. — Порождение какого-то человеческого ублюдка, его домашний питомец. Я не хотел верить в то, что змеи Рьючидо признают его царствование, но я иногда переоцениваю их умственные способности. Случай беспрецедентный: все регионы Мудреца собираются на переговоры, и Мьёбоку скажет свое слово. Я не знаю, чем нам грозит пришествие второго Манды на престол Рьючидо, Гамакичи, но я боюсь, что у нас будет собственная война.<br/>      Гамакичи притих. Гамабунте показалось, что сын чувствует себя виноватым, но виноват здесь был только он один — за то, что никогда ничего не рассказывал детям. За то, что его дети выходили сражаться на чужой войне и ничего не знали про собственные. Ради Кичи и Тацу Гамабунта пресечет любой готовящийся конфликт, но было бы неплохо, если бы однажды Гамакичи сам говорил от имени Мьёбоку.<br/> — Я не уговариваю тебя идти со мной. Как я уже сказал: твоя преданность другу делает тебе честь, и я не осуждаю твой выбор. Но ты должен знать, что человеческие войны тебя не касаются: у нас полно своего дерьма, — Гамабунта обернулся к сыну и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я хотел взять тебя с собой, чтобы наконец представить остальным, но начать знакомство с Пещерами Рьючи со второго Манды — не лучшая идея.<br/>      Звучало так, будто бы он уговаривал самого себя, но если переговоры зайдут не в то русло, с этой твари станется нацелиться на Гамакичи — просто для того, чтобы вывести Гамабунту и спровоцировать на необдуманные поступки. Вспыльчивость жабьего оябуна известна всем, сыграть на нем, как на огоньке, поджигающем фитиль пушки — милое дело. Гамабунта о себе это знал, он не был дураком.<br/>      И еще, совсем чуть-чуть, он все же отсрочивал появление сына на политической арене. На поле боя среди людей было безопаснее, чем в окружении правителей регионов Мудреца. Каждый из них был злобным мудаком, этого не отнять.<br/>      В стеклянной чаше с начала вечера грелся токкури с саке, но вопреки обыкновению перед ним стояла не одна чашка-отёко, а две. Гамабунта налил саке в чашку и протянул сыну.<br/> — Мне можно? — Гамакичи удивленно вскинул брови.<br/> — Ты ведь уже взрослый. Остаешься на Мьёбоку за оябуна — так и пей, как оябун.<br/>      Гамакичи смешливо фыркнул и благоговейно принял отёко из рук. С возрастом он становился все менее ласковым и все больше тянулся подражать отцу — полная противоположность нежному брату, хранившему абсолютную верность себе. Наблюдая за тем, как Гамакичи подпоясывается белым оби и воровато затягивается оставленной кисеру, надеясь, что его никто не видит, Гамабунта чувствовал себя невероятно польщенным.<br/>      А то, как Гамакичи старательно пытался не морщиться, отхлебывая крепкое саке, смешило и одновременно умиляло.<br/> — Потом привыкнешь, — Гамабунта спрятал усмешку в отёку.<br/>      Гамакичи вежливо отставил чашку — ничего, еще немного подрастет, и сам будет угощать. Оранжевая его кожа на морде проступила красными пятнами, лихорадочно заблестели глаза — Гамабунта даже вопросительно скосился в отёку: сколько он выпил? Все? Конечно, отец ведь не научил пить.<br/> — А курить мне тоже можно? — осмелевший Гамакичи лихо потянулся к кисету с табаком, за что получил трубкой по пальцам.<br/> — Свою кисеру не дам, — отрезал Гамабунта. — Это личное. Сушить и резать табак научу.<br/>      Ночи на Мьёбоку были теплые и темные, сиротливо-безлунные. Над самым пиком горы через все черное многозвездное небо проходила белая тропа — что за ками ходят по ней? Или это кто-то древний и могущественный разлил молоко, и так не убрал за собой?<br/>Жабы ложились спать: один за другим потухали огни внизу, только неподалеку уютно светили бумажные стены домов Гамахиро и Гамакена. Они так и не лягут: неблизкий путь вынудит их подняться еще до рассвета.<br/>      Гамакичи устало клевал носом, то вдруг осоловело вздрагивая и поднимая голову, то снова прикрывая желтые слезящиеся глаза. Как давно его, маленького и сонного, Гамабунта уносил на руках и укладывал на футон, замирая на мгновение, чтобы полюбоваться маленькой детской мордочкой?<br/>      Как же все-таки быстро растут жабьи дети. Впору позавидовать людям.<br/> — Иди спать, не сиди со мной.<br/>      Гамакичи упрямо вскинулся, зябко спрятал подмышками руки.<br/> — Я хотел тебя проводить.<br/> — И завтра весь день клевать носом? Ты остаешься за оябуна, Гамакичи. Хорошо отдохни.<br/>      Он, казалось, даже растерялся. В словах Гамабунты была логика, было рациональное зерно, и все-таки…<br/>      Гамакичи никогда не оставался один. И если он сейчас заснет, то проснется уже в каком-то другом, новом и неизвестном еще качестве.<br/>      Гамабунта положил ему на плечо ладонь и легонько сжал пальцы.<br/> — Ты справишься. Шима и Фукасаку все еще здесь, не стесняйся обращаться к ним за помощью. А на переговорах будет Кацую. Если что-то случится с тобой у людей, она скажет мне.<br/>      Гамакичи неловко улыбнулся и вдруг уткнулся лбом в отцовскую грудь: так по-детски беззащитно, как не делал с тринадцати лет, когда вдруг разлюбил обниматься.<br/> — Я справлюсь, — глухо пообещал он, — я же твой сын.<br/>      И Гамабунта, задохнувшись от нежной отеческой гордости, так и не нашелся, что еще ему сказать — только крепче прижал к себе.</p><p>***<br/> — Гора Мьёбоку не признает легитимности власти второго Манды в Рьючидо. Ты сдох, Манда, умри уже.<br/> — Полегче в выражениях, Гамабунта-сан.<br/> — Я бы на месте вас, нинкенов, вообще заткнулся. Не из вашего ли региона была призвана та многоголовая псина, с которой мы замудохались сражаться?<br/> — Многоголовый Пес — человеческая разработка, он не подчиняется законам нашего региона.<br/> — То есть по вашей земле ходит извращенная тварь, с которой вы ничего не делаете, а сейчас ты, Паккун, защищаешь такую же тварь?<br/> — Ты меня пытаешься в чем-то обвинить, жабий оябун?<br/> — Нет, я пытаюсь тебя заткнуть!<br/>      Они все чертовски устали. Попытки придать происходящей сваре хоть какую-то пристойность закончились еще вчера: главы регионов Мудреца не могли договориться уже трое суток, и конца-края этому хаосу не было видно.<br/>      На самом деле второго Манду почти никто не поддерживал — слишком явственно в его облике проступало чужеродное вмешательство. Манда был отвратителен: не змей и не ящерица, уродливое длиннотелое создание о четырех лапах. Как на полном серьезе можно обсуждать его восхождение на трон Рьючидо? Неужели самим змеям не омерзительно иметь дело с подобной химерой?<br/>      Правда, уже к концу первого дня Гамабунта понял, что к чему. Понял бы и раньше, но почему-то повестка собрания началась с территориальных споров Воронов и Ястребов, и присмотреться к новому змеиному царю не было возможности.<br/> — Гамабунта-сан против правления второго Манды, потому что второй Манда сильнее первого. А ты и с первым справиться не мог.<br/> — А ну повтори, слизень чешуйчатый! Без обид, Кацую-сан.<br/> — Я не в обиде.<br/>      Гамабунта рефлекторно схватился за бедро, где должен был дожидаться верный танто, но его пальцы сжали только воздух — по правилам переговоров присутствующие лишались своего оружия. Змей насмешливо зашипел.<br/> — Рьючидо выбрал второго Манду, ибо равных ему по силе среди нас нет. Мы не удивлены, что это идет вразрез с интересами Жаб.<br/> — У Жаб один интерес: не иметь дела с тварью, выращенной человеком.<br/> — Стоит ли напоминать, что это Жабы вручили людям в руки такую силу?<br/> — Не тебе, червю, осуждать действия Гамамару!<br/>      На плечо Гамабунты легла рука — в слишком панибратском жесте. Гамабунта скосил налитый кровью глаз и чуть успокоился: Энма в этом конфликте выступал на его стороне.<br/> — Это вопрос даже не престолонаследия Рьючидо, — твердо отрезал обезьяний царь, — это вопрос вмешательства людей в наши дела.<br/> — Ты предвзят, Энма. Все знают, что твоего человеческого партнера убил партнер Манды.<br/> — И все же не по моей земле ходит химера!<br/>      Обстановка уже не накалялась — этот предел был пройден давно. Еще немного, и даже запрет на оружие не помешает им вцепиться друг другу в глотки когтями и клыками: Гамакен и Гамахиро набычились, готовясь вступать в схватку. Гамабунта затянулся, твердо смотря в глаза самоназванному змеиному царю.<br/>      Одно маленькое движение — и раздутое до предела напряжение под сводами леса Шиккоцу лопнет.<br/>      Одно. Движение.<br/>      Дым наполняет легкие.<br/>      Манду всегда бесило, когда Гамабунта выдыхал ему в лицо.<br/>      А второго Манду?<br/>      Табак в чаше кисеру горит.<br/>      Одно…<br/> — Перерыв!<br/>      Гамабунта вздрогнул и подавился дымом, закашлявшись. Какого черта, Кацую?<br/>      На даму-слизня обернулось больше полусотни вопросительных глаз. Ее мягкость была единственной причиной, почему советы собирали на ее вотчине, но обычно она и не вмешивалась в происходящее непотребство, не занимая ничьей стороны.<br/> — Гамабунта-сама, ваш сын был призван в мир людей.<br/> — Перерыв, — подтвердил он, вставая из-за стола.<br/>      Дружный разочарованный вздох был ему ответом, но никто из присутствующих не осмелился вставить шпильку — важность происходящего не вызывала вопросов.<br/>      Из своего огромного полубесформенного тела Кацую исторгла маленькую копию — она же проводила Гамабунту прочь от стола переговоров в более уединенное место.<br/> — Там жарко?<br/> — Битва сложная, — призналась Кацую. — Я призвана двумя шиноби одновременно.<br/>      Гамабунта нервно перебросил кисеру из одного уголка рта в другой.<br/> — Как он?<br/> — Прекрасно справляется, Гамабунта-сама. Вы не говорили, что он уже совсем взрослый.<br/>      "Я же твой сын".<br/>      И даже злобное напряжение трудных переговоров улетучилось. Его мальчик сражался, как мужчина.<br/> — Хотел представить сегодня, но ты сама видишь, что творится. Кто с ним?<br/> — Юный Аода из Рьючидо.<br/> — Кто-то собрал новый Трехсторонний Тупик? — Гамабунта одобрительно хмыкнул. — Хороший дебют.<br/>      Кацую заползла на плечо, но он не возражал. Госпоже Слизню было позволено многое. <br/> — Рассказывай, как он там.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>